


Mommy's Very Angry

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, choosing children over spouses, don't mess with the mamas, mamas Senju and Uchiha fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: "Motherhood has a very humanizing effect. Everything gets reduced to essentials." Meryl StreepSenju Tomoe looks at her life and her family after the loss of her Kawarama, and makes a choice.  Spoiler, it changes everything.





	Mommy's Very Angry

The day Tomoe buries her youngest son, the first time she has to stand by a small grave that she _never_ should have seen, she thinks that it is far from fair that the sun is shining. She listens with only half an ear as her husband speaks (later, she’ll hate herself for that. Maybe if she was paying more attention her second son wouldn’t have had to defend her eldest. But maybe it wouldn’t have mattered).

  
Later she waits, sure that this is the breaking point, now her husband will do all he can to make sure that they don’t have to bury another son. In a way she’s right, but she can’t see how continuing the war keeps her babies safe.

 

 

A month later she stands by another grave, her face just as devastated, but this time she pays attention. She listens to who whispers what about what to do now that Butsuma is dead.

Obviously she’ll lead them until either she dies or Hashirama comes of age. None of them realize how far she’s willing to go. Her generation, for all that she married into the Clan, hasn’t yet lost the vague hope in peace through any method. Her husband always was ahead of his peers.

  
She sends a hawk south.

 

Weeks later, it isn’t Uchiha Tajima that she meets by the river (in another life this spot is a place of friendship made and broken, of brothers desperate to keep the only remaining family they have, and of brothers so consumed with wanting to find someone to share their dream that they didn’t bother to look close to home. But this isn’t that life).

  
Tomoe looks at the elegant woman in red and black across from her, remembers how Butsuma had been so proud to bring down a one of Tajima’s heirs and knows that Uchiha Chiyome is someone who understands her _very_ well.

 

  
Years later as her best friend tells her over ramen how Madara has pre-emptively named Izuna’s offspring as his heirs and she shares how her own Tobirama has gone out and found a writing box and table, a calligraphy set, books, some fancy uchiwa, and a set of two maki-e boxes; she knows she was wrong. She’s glad of her choices as she plans the wedding between their boys that hasn’t even been announced yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The names chosen for the Mamas Senju and Uchiha were purposefully chosen for a reason (hint: look to Rejected Princesses).
> 
> According to my research, the items that MadaTobi are gathering between themselves are acceptable (and semi-traditional) wedding gifts, so yeah. But honestly, they aren't supposed to be the focus of this. This is for the mothers.


End file.
